The Door to the Promised Land
by ImagineWho
Summary: What if Time Lords had their own version of Paradise? What if whenever a Time Lord regenerates, his past self gets his mind, or as I prefer to see it, his soul uploaded somewhere? Somewhere where they could be happy, forever. Still following the idea? Yeah? Okay. Come on then, let's get started… *Set after The Time of The Doctor; more DW characters will appear with time*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters. BBC does.*  
I only own my OC, well, and this story.  
So, this is the first chapter of a very long story, I hope. It is set after The Time of the Doctor. Now, we all know that the Eleventh Doctor regenerated and our beloved TV show has a new Doctor.  
But, you listen closely. And imagine…  
What if Time Lords had their own version of Paradise?**

**What if whenever a Time Lord regenerates, his past self gets his mind, or as I prefer to see it, his soul uploaded somewhere?  
Somewhere where they could be happy. Where they could have their own everlasting happy ending.  
Still following the idea? Yeah? Okay.**

**Come on then, let's get started…**

**Chapter 1**

"Why?" I muttered to myself.

The wind outside startled me when it caused my window to open in a sudden. Confused, I opened my eyes while I raised to a sitting position in my bed.

"My bed. Bedroom… right."

Trying to wake up once and for all, I looked around and got a glimpse of the clock at my right.

"So . . . 4 am . . . night time then," I mumbled, my voice barely audible.

It felt like my throat was sore somehow. After noticing how dry my mouth was, I licked my lips.

"Thirsty, okay, but first…" I said, looking at the opened window.

I went to close it and as soon as I did, the sound of the heavy rain falling down diminished.

I could not stop myself from watching the drops fall. The phenomenon fascinated me. It was beautiful. At this hour, there was nobody in the street. It was empty.

Like Time itself had stopped just to let us cry our worries and fears.

"Maybe it's crying too," I mused, my eyes flying to a sky that was pouring down rivers of drops.

These moments. They always sent me to another world. My imagination world where I could get lost in my thoughts and dreams without anyone to bother me. Minutes passed until I finally realized something was wrong. I felt weird. I knew I was sad.

"But why?' I frowned, thinking with my forehead pressed into the cold window.

There was another feeling tingling inside. And besides that, my breath was accelerated. When I placed a hand on my chest my heart was beating like crazy. I looked like I had been running.

"Running…"

The word escaped me and threw me back to my latest dream. It was all still floating in my mind; waiting to be remembered.

Running. I was running. But why was I running? I thought, raising my head from the glass.

Flashes of blurred images began to invade my head. A memory of pain first, an electric shock. I felt it everywhere, but mostly in my heart.

Then I fell. Then I saw him. Him with a surprised face. Taking my hand and screaming "run" as an army of Judoons chased us. We reached the TARDIS and travelled to somewhere.

A forest. We were in a forest. Smiling to myself, I passed a hand through my short dark hair.

The trees were speaking. I knew it even though I did not understood what they were saying. All was full of life and, in a way, the forest also lived.

Voices echoed around me when we locked eyes. A bow tie black with white dots. It was cool indeed. He was wearing his tweed jacket with black pants.

"Who are you? How are you here?" he narrowed his eyes and started walking toward me. "Answer me, who are you?"

"I talked to him."

I gasped, taking a step back and bringing myself to the present. I covered my mouth, incredulous with the reality of the words I had pronounced. The impossibility of the whole situation made me start to doubt my own sanity, despite that I kept on scratching my memories in search of the truth.

I hurried to grab my notebook and a pen from my bag, feeling the memories fresh in my head. My eyes, still heavy, began to get lighter as my excitement grew. After turning on the lamp next to my bed, I managed to keep the notebook steady in my lap and started writing.

"Alma, I'm Alma."

The Doctor took out his sonic and waved it around me. Probably not wanting to talk to a being without knowing his species, I thought.

"Doctor!"

I called his attention. As soon as he heard his name, he stopped with the sonic movements.

"You are the Doctor, am I right?"

He nodded 'yes' with his big eyes wide open.

"I do not know where I am or how I got here. But I'm not complaining anyway."

A nervous smile crossed my lips. I took a step forward to poke his chest slowly.

"You're okay. You're here. And you're okay. How can you be okay?"

Amy's words crossing my mind for an instance.

"What do you mean?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but he kept on talking before I could react.

"How do you know me?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Then he gave a quick look at the sonic results and gasped.

"How can you be _human_?"

Approaching his eyes to mine, the Doctor analysed me with a frown in his face.

"You cannot be human. Not here. Not now."

He muttered in a low voice, leaving very little space between our faces. I gulped with eyes wide-open and felt a warm sensation reaching my cheeks.

_Perfect, I'm blushing_, I thought.

Finally, when it was no longer possible to stand his stare, I started talking.

"I don't really know you, well I do, but not personally, well I do know a lot about you, but I never met you in person," I babbled nervously.

Due to the close proximity between us, my voice started getting so low it was almost impossible to hear.

"You shouldn't be okay, well, you shouldn't exist in the first place, you know? However you do seem real enough to me. I'm guessing if you exist then everything else is true. But you've regenerated, Doctor, right? So you shouldn't be you, not with that face I mean."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and think a bit about what was happening.

"I'm not real, you idiot!"

His unexpected roughness confused me and without thinking, I took a step back. He didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn't care enough to stop talking.

"What do you mean, 'everything else is true'? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

"This," he said gesturing to me, "is not making any sense! You cannot be something from my imagination. I would know if you were. I thought this dimension was reserved for me. How can anyone else be here? This is not fair!"

His green stare was mad. It was scary, a lot scarier in person.

I couldn't understand. What was he talking about? His imagination? Dimension reserved for him? What was happening here? Why does he look so angry?

The Doctor in the TV show used to be kind and gentle. Well, not all the time, I know. What I'm saying is, that he never reacted like this without specific and justified reasons. And from what I remembered, there was nothing I could've done to make him angry.

"Why are you angry?"

The question came out suddenly. And as soon as it did, I pressed my lips tight shut and looked at a tree behind him, unsure how he would react.

"What?" he asked approaching me once more. "What do you mean? No! Wait! That's not the point!"

He hit his forehead twice in a row like he used to do so many times in the series.

"Only a human would ask that. Only my humans used to care enough to ask," he mumbled to himself.

Still staring at me with a look so full of rage and angst that made my stomach hurt.

"But you're not human. There is no possible way of you being human. There are no humans here. I am alone. You cannot be human!" He finished with his eyes narrowed at me.

The last sentence had been said in a low, threatening, and uncertain tone. His eyes, though, showed a different emotion than before. It almost looked like hope.

**Wow! You made it to the end! A big shout out to you, you beauty.**

**That was the first one. What did you think? Was it good enough to earn a review from you? Yeah? Pretty please?**

**I would love to know your opinion. Feel free to PM me whenever you want.**

**I do hope you liked it, for real.**

**Second chapter coming in a couple of days.**

**Hugs! *****


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: *I don't own Doctor Who or its characters, BBC does.***_

_**Hello beautiful reader!**_

_**Here comes the second chapter.**_

_**It will make you understand a bit how this story is going to be, I hope. I'm very thankful for the amazing reviews.**_

_**You beauty – **_**greenfairy13**_** – I mean you, thank you for the motivation.**_

_**A huge shout out to my brilliant beta reader – notmarge – thanks for your support woman, I wouldn't have made it without you.**_

_**With no more to say, than this – I hope you join the adventure and like this as much as I enjoy writing it – here comes the second chapter…**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_"Why are you angry?"_

_The question came out suddenly. And as soon as it did, I pressed my lips tight shut and looked at a tree behind him, unsure how he would react._

_"What?" he asked approaching me once more. "What do you mean? No! Wait! That's not the point!"_

_He hit his forehead twice in a row like he used to do so many times in the series._

_"Only a human would ask that. Only my humans used to care enough to ask," he mumbled to himself._

_Still staring at me with a look so full of rage and angst that made my stomach hurt._

_"But you're not human. There is no possible way of you being human. There are no humans here. I am alone. You cannot be human!" He finished with his eyes narrowed at me._

_The last sentence had been said in a low, threatening, and uncertain tone. His eyes, though, showed a different emotion than before. It almost looked like hope._

_I couldn't bring myself to react. I was scared, so scared of this man who looked like the Doctor but couldn't be him. Not this way. This wasn't the Doctor._

_It frightened me, not recognizing my Doctor in him. Because he was my Doctor. The first Doctor I managed to see in the present tense; watching every episode as soon as they came out and waiting for them whenever it was necessary._

_It slowly made me love the actor and for sure I wasn't the only one._

_Matt Smith was a crazy man. Young and old. So very adorable when clumsy. The fans could not resist the Eleventh Doctor. No one could. After a while, we grew so fond of him that it obviously broke all our hearts when he decided to leave._

_That was Doctor Who, learning to love and learning to let go._

_They always leave and we always cry our really long goodbyes. It's such a big and amazing family._

A squeeze on my shoulder made me look up.

"Alma?"

I raised my eyebrows when I saw my roommate staring back at me. A worried expression on her face. I blinked and realized I had started crying while I was writing. I put the pen on my bedside table and cleaned the tears, giving Kate a shy smile.

"You okay, woman?" She sat beside me and tried to peek in my notebook. "What were you writing?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a dream," I said, handing her the notebook.

Then I got up to look at the window. After some time of silence, I turned. Leaning against the cold glass, rain no longer falling behind me, I spoke.

"I was with the Doctor. The Eleventh one."

I rolled my eyes at the knowing look on Kate's face.

"Do not!" I snapped, before she could joke at my misery.

I was still recovering from the Christmas special episode. Who wasn't?

It was pure evil.

We always start the episodes laughing. However, somewhere in the middle, the anguish crawls into our chest. After that, it's as quick as blinking. Suddenly, you find yourself in the crying-like-a-baby state and you cannot stop.

I mean, you see Clara desperately trying to help the Doctor and he keeps sending her away. Lying to her. Despite that, she doesn't give up and tries to get back to him. She even holds onto the TARDIS and goes through the time vortex. Poor girl.

Then it's the Cyber-head, Handles. I never thought I would get emotional seeing the Doctor putting a living metal head comfortably on a pillow. Not to mention his reaction to Handles' death.

You're hurting badly, but in the end you're hopeful again. He's young and they put him eating fish fingers and custard. What a gift to the fans. Well, after that is when all hell breaks loose.

Above all scenes, there's Amelia Pond. I never saw that one coming. She shows up unexpectedly to say goodnight to her raggedy man. The music was perfect in that moment. Everything was perfect. The Doctor was happy.

He was also dying. He was regenerating, I know. But it's like dying. At least for that goofy face. We wouldn't hear that chin-boy scream 'Geronimo' ever again.

The one line we won't forget though. As soon as it left his lips, my heart split in two.

"I will always remember when the Doctor was me."

That smile he gave. I'm thinking about it and that only makes me want to cry.

Lastly, he did it. He took off the bowtie and just dropped it. A bowtie on the floor made me sob uncontrollably.

Nope. I'm not ready to let that Doctor go, not yet anyway.

"You seriously need to stop writing every dream you have. It's getting weird."

Kate mumbled distractedly while reading my notebook. I sighed, awakening from my thoughts and looked at the sun beginning to appear in the sky. How long had I been writing?

"What time is it?" I asked Kate as I walked into the bathroom to wash my face.

"7 am or something. So, this one is a bit more bizarre than the ones you usually have. It's too detailed. Don't you think?"

She shouted the last part with uncertainty in her voice.

"It was weird," I shouted back holding a towel as I cleaned the water from my face.

"It was different. I woke up confused, like I had been sleeping for years. I couldn't even tell where I was at first. My voice was rusty and, as you can hear, it still is. More importantly, I remember it all. More like a memory than an actual dream."

Returning to the bed and sitting beside Kate, I tried to take the notebook away from her to finish writing. Before I could take it, she gasped and looked at me.

"It ends like this?"

The frowning crease on her forehead made me raise an eyebrow before I shook my head taking the notebook back from her.

"Then why isn't it finished? You know how I hate incomplete fanfiction," she teased.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pen so I could write the rest.

"Give me some time alone without you interrupting me and maybe I'll be able to finish it!"

She smacked my arm with a pout and said dramatically, "This is why I am the only friend you have."

"I know. I should've picked better before moving in with you. Your violent attitude stops people from talking to me."

I smirked at her shocked expression.

"Shut up. You wouldn't survive one second in this stinky world if it wasn't for my marvellous rough sex!"

Before I could even beat her, she jumped off the bed taking the notebook from my lap and throwing it on the table.

"What are you doing? You crazy?" I asked as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bedroom and into our kitchen.

"We are going to have breakfast. Then you are going to take a bath so we can go shopping. If you don't remember, we are having a party tonight and look! Our fridge is empty!"

She gestured, opening the fridge and pretending to faint in my arms.

I pushed Kate to the counter and grabbed the milk, passing it to her. Smiling at each other, we started making breakfast. We have had this routine ever since we started living together and that was 3 years ago.

We are finishing university in a few weeks. Now was the time to study for our final exams. However, Kate wanted to initiate this exams phase with a hell of a party for our friends.

We were a small group. The two of us plus Edmund, Peter, Susan, Gustave, and Beatrice. Peter would probably bring his girlfriend Nina, just like Beatrice would bring Tim.

I didn't mind. It would be good to have fun before having to spend all my future nights with my head stuck in the books.

What was troubling me was one person Kate had invited. Her ex-boyfriend. He had left her the last year, claiming they couldn't be together because of the distance.

He had given up university here in Lancaster and was now living in Ireland, but he could easily be with her if he wanted to. She had asked him to live with us.

He gave their relationship away like it was nothing. Anyway, she accepted it well. After a lot of beer and pizza and wine and sleepless nights. She accepted it mostly because she loved him.

The trouble part was the lie. He lied to her.

I was the reason he had ended their relationship, not the distance. I begged him to tell her what his job was. Except he didn't.

He decided to end everything instead of telling her he had been selling drugs for the last months. I had found out one night when I saw him selling to a student from my course.

I was walking back home after a late class and I caught him. I talked to the student in the next morning and she told me. It was Leslie; her parents don't have problems with money. She said she was having a party and she wanted something to entertain the guests.

I never meant for Alex to end with Kate, I just wanted him to be honest with her. She deserved the truth, right?

"Stop being quiet!"

I jumped when Kate's hand punched my shoulder requiring my attention as she passed by me.

"I hate when you're quiet. What's wrong?"

I glanced at her over my shoulder. She was leaning against the counter opposite to me and holding her coffee.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

Rubbing my shoulder, I was sure a slight bruise would show up later. Kate's eyes were narrowed at me and I almost stopped turning to face her. Almost.

"It's really nothing. Just thinking about the party," I mumbled, grabbing my cup now full of coffee and a plate with cookies.

Nodding my head to the couch in the living room for her to follow me, I tried to turn the attention to something else.

"What are we going to buy for later?"

I threw the trap and Kate fell in it. Her big smile was back when she made her way to sit next to me and explain excitedly what we had awaiting us for the rest of the day.

**And you've reached the bottom. An applause for you sweetie.**

**Thanks for reading. Once more, obviously, I hope you liked it. Okay, review it if you think it's worthy.**

**(You should totally review it, you know? I'd give you cookies, or fish fingers and custard, or jelly beans, or… Well, whatever you want. *smirks*)**

**What are you doing? This is not your division. My readers do what they want, and they'll review this if they like it. Now stop it.**

**(Not really, just review it even if you don't want to darling. Really, I'll give you the best time of your life.)**

**What? No! Who said that? Just stop it!**

**(Shh… don't mind me. Just review it, you beauty. You won't regret it. I promise.)**

**Sorry, are you flirting with my readers?**

**(What? Of course not. *wink wink* Love your eyes.)**

**Hey! I'm trying to talk here, stop it. *sighs* Right, people. I'll see you in the next chapter. Alma will continue writing and you'll see what happened in the dream.**

**Take care of yourself.**

**Hugs! *****

**(I'll take really good care of you if you review this…)**

**Oh, for god sake…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *I don't own Doctor Who or its characters.***

**I only own my OC and story.**

**Greetings beautiful. Thanks for the follows, reviews and support. You ladies and gentleman are marvellous!**

**Here's the third chapter. And with it we'll peek at Alma's dream again. I do hope you like it.**

**Let's see, shall we?**

**Chapter 3**

Apparently after finishing all the shopping, we had to clean the apartment and that was it. The guests would come around 9pm to dinner. Then we'd watch some movies or something.

Kate wasn't interested in getting drunk after all. She just wanted to create a distraction before the stress that the exams would bring.

I ate a few chocolate cookies and drank my coffee during her speech. When she got up to wash her cup, I did the same.

"Is Alex coming tonight?" I asked, washing both of our cups.

I tried to sound disinterested, which I really wasn't. But she couldn't know that.

"Alex? Yeah. He said so," she said, while writing the shopping list on a small piece of paper behind me.

"I'm thinking about telling him the party was canceled though."

That made me turn around and look at her, raising my eyebrows. She wasn't looking at me so I continued washing the dishes and waited for her to explain.

"I shouldn't be with him now, should I? It wouldn't be good," she mumbled while writing.

I couldn't sound relieved so I decided to focus on drying my hands when I talked.

"It's your life. But you're probably right. You two would end up fighting or something," I faced her and she glanced at me with a sad smile.

"I know. I miss him though." Kate stared blankly at the paper in her hands.

"Cat. You know whatever you choose to do I'll support you," I gave her an encouraging smile as she raised her eyes to me.

With a sigh, Kate left the paper and pen on the counter before taking a step forward to poke my chest while avoiding my eyes.

Another habit gained from watching Doctor Who. We did it every time we wanted to hug each other but felt too awkward to do it.

"Thanks." Her voice was soft and low.

Her cheeks painted with a pale red gave away her embarrassment.

"For being here when I need you, thanks."

She seemed so uncomfortable showing emotions that she suddenly began to turn around without facing me. Stopping her from turning away from me, I threw my arms around her neck, surprising her.

"You crazy hugger!" she blurted laughing while her arms made their way to my waist and squeezed me tightly.

"Crazy for your hugs, you sexy beast!" I purred in her ear.

It sounded creepier than what I meant so her laughter grew stronger.

"You're my mate, Cat!" I said making her snort.

"I care for you. We're here for each other."

I kissed her cheek, taking my arms off her and leaning back in the counter.

"Yeah. So you take your lazy ass out of here. Go take a bath so we can face all the shopping boredom together!" she snapped.

I laughed at her way to escape from chick flick moments. Kate turned, grabbing the list once more and heading herself to her bedroom.

"And finish the fanfiction, you! I can't stop thinking that this dream is too detailed. Finish it!" she shouted with a frown as I walked pass her without answering.

"Yes Ma'am!" I saluted her and Kate rolled her eyes shutting her bedroom door.

She was right though. I knew she was. There was something really weird about this dream. How could I remember it all?

Besides that, it almost felt like I was conscious during the dream. It felt like I had power over my actions. I wasn't just having a dream; I was living it. Could that be possible?

Shaking my head slightly, I jumped to the bed and grabbed the notebook and the pen. After checking where I stopped, I tried to remember what was left. Closing my eyes for a second and taking a deep breath, I thought about what had happened.

"He was asking if I was human and he was really angry about that possibility," I spoke out loud, forcing myself to concentrate.

There were so many sounds keeping me from thinking. My heartbeat pounding in my ears. The cars outside. Loud music coming from a radio somewhere. Maybe it's Kate, she does that to get dressed.

I opened my eyes in frustration.

"Okay, the last thing I wrote was me asking if the Doctor was angry and then his answer," I mumbled, peeking at the notebook and reading it again.

He didn't answer. Not really. That wasn't an answer. His reaction was more of a hissing. The Doctor acted like a crazy cat whose tail got stepped on.

With that thought, I started writing.

I stared back at him blankly. All the blood from my face disappearing in fear of him. The man I idolized for so long.

"I am human," I replied weakly.

"No." That was all he managed to say before walking away from me.

"Doctor!" I called in vain.

He didn't even turn to look at me.

So many times I wished for a chance to meet him. Now that I had it, he didn't even give me a moment to explain who I was, where I came from, or why I knew him.

I didn't understand it either to be honest.

"Where am I?" I whispered nervously, glancing around me in search of an answer.

How can he be alive? He's dead. Not the Doctor, but him. This version of the Doctor shouldn't exist anymore. He regenerated.

Where are we right now? He's not supposed to be here. What's this place?

I turned around, taking the scenario in. There was short green grass and moss all over the soil. It also had this sort of creeping mist on the ground. I've never seen this forest in an episode before. Have I? A forest . . .

There was one in that episode with the widow and the wardrobe.

There was another one in the episode with the ghost story - which was not really a ghost story but a love story. Every time I remember those two weird Romeo and Juliet creatures, I get a chill down my spine. I do hope that this isn't that forest.

"That was one scary episode," I said to no one specifically.

"Well, from the voices I hear around me, this must be the forest in the widow and the wardrobe episode, yeah?" I asked, starting to pace around a tree.

"It also explains the slight whisper of voices I hear. Everything feels alive. But . . . hang on a second . . . it's not snowing." I bit my lip, confused.

It was a Christmas episode though. I guess the snow isn't quite important. Maybe it's not winter season yet. But still. This is strange. It cannot be that forest.

It isn't right. That forest no longer exists. It was erased when the rain that burned came. Acid rain. It burned the whole forest in the episode. The trees escaped and made it out alive. They are shining brightly in some sky now. So, this doesn't make any sense.

"This is just wrong," I frowned and looked at the sky.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. It's wasn't dark. The sky. It was slightly blue. A very dark blue. And there wasn't a single star on it. Not even a tiny one. It should have stars. There aren't clouds so there should be stars.

Despite that, there was a sort of moon. It looked different though. Almost looked like it was made of . . . what?

I blinked and tried to take a better look. It made no difference. The moon was actually made of cheese! Like real cheese! Yellow with little holes in it! How can that be real?!

It seemed closer than the usual too. And bigger than the usual. And . . . what?!

I gasped taking a step back.

"It has a face! The moon is smiling! The actual moon is smiling at me!" I laughed, incredulous.

This couldn't be happening. I pinched myself to prove I wasn't dreaming. But what I felt was my head get fuzzy. I tried to clear my thoughts by shaking my head slightly. As I did so a sort of electric shock went through my body.

I shut my eyes closed and took a deep breath. Placing a hand in the gnarled trunk of the old tree I tried to support myself. Exhaling slowly I opened my eyes surprised by the unusual sickness.

My heart tightened at the sharp pain in my stomach when I pinched my arm one more time. As another small wave of electricity made the hair in the back of my neck raise my vision turned blurred.

Just by pinching myself my body reacted this way? Why? My heart stung. It felt as if my head was exploding. It was hard to breathe. Almost like I was being pulled out of consciousness.

Could I be dreaming? But if this was a dream, why wasn't I waking up?

I exhaled again, frustrated, and turned. With my heart beating insanely fast I started pacing around in an attempt to calm myself.

"I'm in my pyjamas. I have no idea where I am or how I got here. The Doctor is whining like a twelve year old and being plain rude for no reason. The sky has no stars. Instead it has a moon with a stupid face made of cheese. And I feel like I'm going to die. Where am I?!" I screamed at the nearest tree.

A low humming came in response and I regretted having shouted at the poor tree. She wasn't the one to blame.

"Sorry. It's not your fault either," I murmured, leaning against her.

It was a very tall tree. The branches grew high above me. Her soft humming made me relax. But I needed to talk. I was sad, surprised, disoriented and sick. Now an unfamiliar rage began to burn at the surface of my skin. I was absolutely lost. The only person I could rely at the moment ignored me and left me.

All I could do to stop from panicking was talk. So I did. Talking made me think faster. Maybe I could figure out what had happened to me or how I got wherever I was now. Or perhaps understand what's going on with the Doctor. Or just find a way out by myself.

"Why is he acting so childish? I say I'm human. The sonic says I'm human and still he doesn't believe. He doesn't care. I don't know where I am. I was sleeping. I know I was. I don't remember waking up. Suddenly I'm here. How can I be here? With him? How can all this be real? This doesn't feel like a dream...but it cannot be real."

There was no one to reply but that didn't stop me.

"On my planet, the Doctor is a character in a TV show, you know? There's no such thing as aliens or other habitable planets. Not that we know of at least. I wish there were though. Especially the time travelling bit. It would be amazing to have that. Our lives get so boring sometimes. Well, it would be great if he hadn't walked away from me…"

The familiar humming came in response. If I could guess I'd say the tree was trying to help somehow. Letting me know I wasn't alone. Not completely.

I heard sudden footsteps somewhere by my right and jumped at the sound.

It was too dark though. Making it impossible to see who could be lurking in the shadows behind the trees. Who or what. After all, I just met the Doctor. Anything could be here.

The clever tree was right. I wasn't alone. Although right now, I wished I was.

**And here's the end. Of this chapter obviously.**

**Did you like it? Yeah? I hope so.**

**Is Alma in trouble now? Will she need to save her butt on her own? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. In a couple of days. Maybe Sunday…**

**(Or maybe if you review you could check it sooner… *winks*)**

**Oh, not you again. Just don't.**

**(Really though, you know I'd save your butt whenever you needed right? *slaps your bum* you sexy!)**

**Hey! Stop flirting with my reader! Seriously, you're crossing the limits mister.**

**(*whistles distractedly* Sorry, did she say anything? I was too caught up getting lost in your amazing eyes. *smirks*)**

**Yeah. That's it. Out! Out with you Sir!**

**(Okay, okay. No need to shout. I'm going… *blows you a kiss* I'll call you.)**

**If I ever see you again around here, you'll be the one in need of saving.**

**Sorry about that. I don't how he gets in here…**

**I'll see you soon sweetie. Hugs! *****


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four.**

**Sorry for the delay. University kept me from updating this Monday. The slow internet in my dorm also helped. Sorry.**

**I hope you like what's coming. We'll stay in Alma's dream land and you'll get more hints about what's happening. Again, I thank everyone who followed, reviewed and saved to favourites this story. My amazing beta reader, you're brilliant.**

**And, with nothing else to say, let's jump to the story…**

**Chapter 4**

"Hello?" My voice sounded uncertain as my heartbeat increased wildly.

The fear crept out of my mind and images of all types of monsters and bizarre creatures flashed in my head. Among those images there were also the ones that scared me the most. Extremely slow and torturing ways to die.

I gulped, frightened, pondering on what I could do.

The few options I had weren't as appealing as I would like them to be.

I could stay still and wait beside my friendly tree. Whatever it was that was hiding in the shadows wouldn't stay hiding forever. However, if it crawled from the darkness to reveal its identity, I don't want to be easy prey. It could be as friendly as my tree, I know. But again, I don't really want to wait and find out.

If I am going to die I won't make it easy for the killer either.

The other rational option would be running away. The most safe and logical option of them all. I could just sprint for my life and try to find the Doctor. Or just sprint for my life and save myself without him.

Looking back at his behaviour, I can't allow myself to count much on his help. Especially this being a matter of life or death situation. Well, it may not be a matter of life or death. And it might be. That's more than enough for me.

Once more I heard quick footsteps and for a split second saw a silhouette passing by a branch of a tree. It could be my imagination of course; the fear playing with my mind.

By taking a hasty look around, I saw the unmoving trees. There was no wind. So, it couldn't be my imagination. Because whatever it is that's creeping around me, it barely touched the branch. But it was enough to leave it shaking.

I had to make a move. Now.

Or else I'll probably be murdered in the next appearance of the spooky thing. It could prove I'm dreaming and I'd wake up. It could also prove this is real and I would not wake up. That's not good though. Let's keep that scenario far, far away.

Two options were already considered.

Staying still? Nope, never.

Running away? The best choice for someone who isn't stupid. However, that person isn't me.

So, lastly. The final option and the most idiotic one. Go see the spooky thing and check if it really wants to kill me.

In this case, I will go see. And I'll be the one getting killed if it comes to that.

Who am I kidding? If I'm dealing with the Doctor Who world. It will most probably come to that.

With a heavy sigh I took a few small steps in the direction of the sound.

"Is anyone there?" I asked, making efforts to steady my voice.

"D-Doctor, is that you? Doctor? This is not funny…" I mumbled the last sentence through gritted teeth.

Four steps and a half and a dark silhouette became visible next to a tree not far from where I was standing. I could see what it looked like a person, partially hidden by some branches. From its head to its waist, I couldn't see anything. But from its waist to the rest of the body, it became evident that it was wearing a long skirt or maybe a dress.

The Doctor was out of question then. Unless he had regenerated to a woman this time. I don't think it's possible for him to regenerate though. He shouldn't even be that version of him anymore. I don't understand.

"Sorry to disturb you… Do you need any help?" I questioned it casually.

At least my voice didn't betray me this time.

Seeing there was no answer I tried again.

"Look, I'm sort of lost here. Could you help me? Do you know any way out of here?"

After a moment, when I thought it wasn't going to talk or react, a low and hushed male voice reached me.

"Come and see. Come and see what we found."

The hair raised in both of my arms and without knowing why I got the strongest impulse to turn on my feet and run. Run faster than ever before.

The voice was unclear. It seemed distorted. Like it was coming from a mobile phone or a radio.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I said giving another step toward the silhouette to get better visual.

It wasn't a normal figure, it hadn't moved once since I saw it. A person wouldn't manage to stay in the same position for that long. Besides that, our body always moves slightly when we breathe.

"Come here. Come and see. Honestly, you have got to come and see this."

"See what mate? Is it a road or a path? Is it a way out?" I asked a bit louder.

Increasing my voice made me sound grumpy. Which maybe was appropriate. I tried to convince myself I was confident. Which I wasn't. But whatever the thing was, it couldn't know I was afraid. Like my mother always said: if the trust isn't enough, look tough and sound rough.

"Come. And. See." The silhouette said in an annoyed tone, word by word.

This was giving me massive shills down my spine. I was fighting hard the instinct to flee. But then again, this was my only hope of finding an exit. Since the Doctor seems too busy to be, well, the Doctor. This was all that was left. I had to try.

Biting my lip I walked a bit further, always taking very small steps.

"Okay. I'm going, mate. What is it that you want to show me?"

Only a couple of steps away I could distinguish two hands, both arms stretching in my direction. The face was still covered because of the tree branches. There was something wide emerging from the back of the silhouette, darkening both sides of it. At first I thought they were branches. With another step and a second look I stopped in my tracks.

It can't be.

Silently, I started walking backwards.

"Come and see this." The weeping angel repeated.

Without taking my eyes off of it, I talked in a light tone, hoping I could buy some time.

"Yeah. I just realized I have things to do, places to be. Sorry, maybe next time. Busy life, you know how it is."

I winced at my choice of words.

If I wanted to mock him, I couldn't do it on purpose even if I tried my best. And well, if he hadn't thought about it before, now he was definitely going to snap my neck. Great job, Alma! That's how you keep yourself alive?

"Sorry. I-I didn't mean that, not really. Although, if you're going to kill me, then yes, I did mean it. But you're not, right? You're not going to kill me. Are you?"

I flinched at my second mistake.

Because it's common sense, if you want to keep yourself alive you must obviously tell the angel you know he's maybe going to kill you. That's probably rule one in horror movies. Tell the serial killer you know he's a killer. Stupid me.

While walking backwards, I stretched my hands behind me to feel where I was leading myself to.

I knew this angel somehow. The voice he was using gave me the creeps from the start. What he was saying… I've heard it before.

I remember an episode with a talking angel. Which one was it? It wasn't in the third season. So it can't be Blink. Maybe… was it the first time Amelia Pond encountered the weeping angels? River was in that one.

There was a spaceship that crashed. There were soldiers, and there was Bishop. Or Father Octavian. The actor who played him was in Game of Thrones too. Apart from that, there was… there was… damn. There was a forest in that one.

How could I forget that forest?! That forest specifically wasn't a real one, it was an oxygen factory. I hated that forest. I mean, it had an army of scary statues who could kill you within a second.

It had the mist, the same spooky mist I have at the level of my feet. It also had the green moss and giant trees. However, I don't think we have shiny wires connecting the trees to some sort of ceiling. There isn't even a ceiling. We have a sky. A weird one but it's definitely a sky.

I stopped walking backwards when my hands touched the knotted trunk of a tree.

My eyes started watering and I blinked without realizing. The angel was now in the open. A few steps away from me. The small area we were in had no trees to keep the light away. I could see him. The moon was shining brightly at his grey figure.

Since I was unable to blink only one eye each time, I managed to cover one with my hand while keeping the other open and vice versa.

"So. Angel Bob, right?" I got a glimpse of the walkie-talkie in his hand and confirmed my suspicions.

"I have a ton of questions. The first one being: how are you alive?"

The statue kept his blank stare and didn't answer.

"I'll explain. You see, last time I checked, you and all your grey friends were all sucked into a crack. Not just any crack. It was a crack in space and time. You were erased. Meaning you never existed. So, how can you be here?"

After a brief moment of silence a voice of a dead soldier reached me.

"That crack was closed. Time has been healed and reality is safe. We escaped because we were remembered."

"Remembered?" I frowned at the possibility.

Could that happen? Well, maybe. The Doctor always said: if something can be remembered, it can come back.

Of course the angels are remembered. Any time traveller who faced them could remember the encounter. Even when the encounter was erased from time. Like Amy, she remembered.

"You lot came back then. Okay, I get that. Second question. Where are we? What's this place?" I asked changing my hand to cover the other eye.

Perhaps the angel could help me, even without realizing he was doing so. He was most probably alone. Otherwise I'd be dead or zapped to the past by now.

"We are in dimension eleven. This is an artificial forest. I believe we came from your memory." The weeping angel said with a casual tone.

"Who came from my memory? What do you mean? What's dimension eleven?"

Eleven was the number of the Doctor's regeneration I saw earlier. When the Doctor was whimpering like a little spoiled kid, he said this was his dimension. He said no one was supposed to be here except him. Why would he have a dimension for him?

"We did. The forest and me. The scenario was chosen from your memory. As well as the emotion. Because you remember us. The emotion chosen was fear. We are one of your greatest fears. Darkness and loneliness and death."

I pressed my lips shut at the truth in his words. He was correct. I couldn't stand the dark and this forest was pretty dark. The loneliness I would feel if an angel zapped me back to a time where I wouldn't have my friends or family by my side. Or obviously the death he would bring upon me if he chose to break my neck instead.

"Okay. If I'm getting this right, you are nothing but a memory then. You're not real. And if you are not real, then you weren't the one choosing what emotion to use. So, who chose it?"

"We have no control on the dimension's system. Only its owner can program it according to his wishes. More to the point, there is one mistake in your theory."

He said only the dimension's owner can program it. Who was the owner? If it was dimension eleven, probably reserved for the Eleventh Doctor, could he be the owner? If he was the owner, why would he…

My trail of thoughts was cut off by quick footsteps behind me and a slight gasp.

No one talked, and I couldn't look back to see whoever was there. Who else could be here now? More angels? No, I'm not dead yet. The Doctor? Maybe… I hope so. He can be trying to find a way to save me from the angel. That's why he's not showing himself.

"Who's there?" I asked in a whisper.

"Shhh . . . Just keep eye contact." A girl's voice muttered in a hush.

Unsure of what to do next, I figured I should keep the angel focused on me. It was the least I could do to keep him busy and give the girl time to create a plan.

"What mistake are you talking about?"

"This dimension has developed a fault. From the moment we are summoned from your memory, no one can undo the reality of our existence. Our time has finally come. We shall use you to show us the path. We shall then consume everything. Everywhere and anywhere."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his words.

What did he mean, I would show them the path?

These guys never stop, do they? They're always planning world domination and all that. Someone should seriously teach them how to play video games or golf or they could simply scare people without killing them. That would be entertaining enough. And better than snapping someone's neck.

"Again with conquering the universe? For god's sake, get a life, Bob." I couldn't avoid smirking at the angel.

From behind me I heard the girl snort.

Ever since the Doctor made that joke I've waited for a chance to say it. Not that I've ever wanted to be face to face with a weeping angel. Not in a million years.

"By the way, I'm terrible with orientation. Whatever you meant by saying I'd show you the path, I can assure you I'm not a good GPS."

Again I heard a small giggle somewhere near my back. I could swear I knew that laughter. It seemed so familiar.

"We have no need of GPS. And by all meanings, neither do you. All we need is your mind. Through you the path will show. Every time you close your eyes, the reality will open. There is one lock and with every dream, it will be broken."

The weeping angel spoke and I shivered with every sentence.

I felt like that whenever a prophecy appeared in Doctor Who. Those catchy sayings that never left my head.

"Tick tock goes the clock, and what now shall we play?"

The voice behind me said in a low teasing way.

Funny. I was just thinking about it. Catchy sayings. The first in line was the exact one coming from the girl's lips.

I heard her walk and a second later she was beside me. I couldn't see her face completely. Not without turning my eyes away from the angel and I wasn't going to risk that. Anyway, I didn't had to see her to know who she was.

That good-humoured voice, so light even though we were in the presence of a powerful killer. I knew her. And boy, did I love this character.

**End of another chapter. What did you think? Have you got any guesses on this new character? Who might this girl be?**

**You'll find out in chapter five. I'd love to hear your theories though.**

**(I better get any reviews or follows. That really speeds me up honey. *winks*)**

**What?! Oh. It's you again. Who put you in charge Miss Flirt?**

**(Who put you in charge Miss Grumpy? Sorry, never mind her darling. Believe me, when the writing moment comes, I'm the one using the brain.)**

**You?! You cannot even type your name! The only thing you can probably write is your number. And badly.**

**(Ha! Well. It's all I ever needed. Names are overrated. Knowing my name wouldn't keep you in contact with this sexy face.)**

**Whatever. Just let me finish this. Go take that sexy face somewhere else please.**

**(Sure thing sugar! And… *licks lips seductively and looks at the reader* I will see **_**you**_** soon. Stay up for me. I better not catch you sleeping when I arrive beauty. *blows a kiss*)**

**You just don't stop, do you? Go on, I'm sure my reader will miss you.**

**Not really. Anyway.**

**Until the next chapter my beautiful people. Take care.**

**Hugs! *****

***Thanks** **SimplyDriftingElizaRose**** for pointing out that the episode Blink is in the the third season and not in the fourth. Thank you.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry, so sorry, I'm really sorry for this huge delay. I should've published this chapter a long time ago. But things happened, and there was stuff, and shenanigans. Beautiful word… shenanigans.**

**Anyway, here's the 5****th**** chapter. Thanks to the lovely beta reader that has been a huge support. All of you, who reviewed, saved to favorites and followed my story, thank you! Now hold tight, I hope you like this. Here it comes…**

**Chapter 5**

She made her way further until she was beside the angel and turned slightly with a smile.

"Hello," Rose said in a cheerful tone, waving at me.

I couldn't bring myself to talk. I was speechless. This woman. She was remarkable. Her fighting spirit and unlimited kindness had inspired me for so long. I loved Rose Tyler. She was brilliant back in her time with the Doctor.

Seconds ago, I thought I was going to die.

However, suddenly seeing Rose Tyler - the girl who once had the Time Vortex running through her mind and killed thousands and thousands of Daleks including their Emperor – standing between me and a Weeping Angel turned all my hopes up high.

Rose was staring at the statue.

Crossing my arms around my chest, I took the opportunity to take a glimpse at her.

Her clothes were a bit raggedy. Small and big holes decorated her brown leggings. She had this beige skirt and it had a sort of knot, maybe made to keep the skirt from touching the floor. The white jumper was also filled with holes and seemed a bit dirty. There was a vest, slightly green, or perhaps it was a light brown? I couldn't tell for sure.

Her hair was all messy. Gold and messy. She was very pleasant looking though. The raggedy clothes and crazy hair suited her. She was hot indeed, I must confess.

I knew this outfit from the episode of the 50th anniversary. It was the Bad Wolf's outfit. The Moment used the Wolf's figure as an interface and it looked exactly like this.

"Sorry if I disturbed your little chat. I just saw you here. Looking a bit out of place with your blue pajamas and all… Do you need any help? Nice shorts by the way. Aren't you cold though?"

I smiled at her casual tone.

The accent was Rose's. Could it still be her? I mean, she wouldn't wear something like this but maybe it was still her inside.

How could she be this cool with a bloody killer statue standing mere inches from her? But truth be told, her attitude helped to relax my nervous heart.

"Blimey! I'm a bit cold, yeah. Sorry, have you met Bob? He's a bit shy but once you get to know him you'll see how awesome he really is. Bob, this is Rose," I gestured at the blonde girl with a nervous smirk.

She quirked an eyebrow when I said her name and turned to the angel once more.

"Not Rose Tyler, sorry. You should know she wouldn't come. You didn't call for her," Rose's Wolf said without facing me.

"I didn't call for you either. I just . . . I called no one," I managed to mutter.

I had hoped though.

I had hoped _he_ would come. I hoped so badly and still he never showed.

Then, doubts concerning my Doctor flooded my thoughts. Could he have turned into an actual mad man? Could he be capable of putting my life in danger?

I had no good answers to those questions.

How could I be sure of anything? I thought I knew him.

The Doctor in the TV show would never put someone's life in danger for fun. He would do whatever he could to help. That's what he lived for. Only to help.

However, my certainties melted to the ground when the angel explained who controlled this dimension. Who alone could choose the scenario and most of all, well, the emotion…? That's what the angel called it. Whatever the emotion is. What is the emotion?

He said the emotion chosen was fear, but what did that mean?

Why would the Doctor choose that emotion?

How could an emotion bring a deathly statue to life?

All of a sudden, the Wolf swirled around and paced toward me. Within a second, we were standing face to face. My breath caught in my throat. Involuntarily I straightened my posture to even our heights and be able to stare at Rose's face in a way I wouldn't seem frightened.

"Not the emotion. It didn't brought the Weeping Angel to life," She stated with her casual tone.

"You, Alma, you are bringing it to life. Or will bring. Or maybe you've already done it. No. Wait. Yes? I'm not sure. Is it Future? No, Present. Maybe Past? I can never tell. It gets more confusing with time. It's not a straight line."

The Wolf positioned herself beside me with a confused expression and crossed her arms around her chest.

I kept quiet with my eyes trained on the angel and waited for her to continue.

I loved when the Bad Wolf started mumbling nonsense. It often reminded me of the Doctor. Not that she was speaking nonsense. The Wolf always says what he must. She gives away hints. She's always helping. Time and again, just like her Doctor.

Well, her Doctor isn't quite helping now. But again. He isn't quite himself now as well.

"Time, I mean" She said and walked a couple of steps forward to look at me.

"It's twisted. Full of unlimited and unexpected turns of events. It's never lineal. Right now, there are infinite streams floating around us. Waiting to happen. Some of them never will. Others still might."

I glared at her golden eyes with wonder and for a moment it felt as if time had stopped.

Just like when it rained.

The goddess Rose had created to save the Doctor reminded me of an unstoppable storm. Dangerous and deadly. Fascinating and beautiful.

Well, I see now why they called the Doctor "the Oncoming Storm".

The Bad Wolf was infinite time, impossible knowledge, and it could go everywhere.

Those golden eyes could see everything, all things. Could she know what's this all about? Why am I here?

Or more importantly, where the hell am I?

This was insane. I had no memory of where I was before. I only remember lying in bed to sleep. Then, Bam! I'm here.

I wanted to forget the angel. I wanted to leave and live. I wanted an escape, a path, a way.

Despite all that, I wanted to stay.

Now even my thoughts sound like the Whispermen. For god's sake, rhymes?

Rose's Wolf tilted her head considerably and studied my face like I was an experiment.

"You are not awake. In your world. I'm not even sure that you'll remember this when you wake up," She said somewhat fascinated.

The Wolf… fascinated? By what? Me?

Why would a goddess of Time be fascinated by me? I'm just an ordinary girl in her pajamas. Lost and confused and cold. And, tired. Really tired.

Wait… did she just said I was sleeping?

"The Doctor is not alive. Not this Doctor, I mean. He is forever awake while he's in fact sleeping. He will sleep forever, in this place. And he will always be happy. Or perhaps… he might die. Or he might be given a second chance to live. It always depends on choices. Now it depends on yours."

Her casual tone during the whole time messed a bit with my nerves.

I was being given riddles again.

What could she possible mean by 'the Doctor he's awake while he's sleeping'?! What in seven hells did that mean?! What choice was she talking about?!

"What? How's the Doctor sleeping if he's awake? What choice?! What have I got to do with any of this?!" I questioned her with exasperation, totally confused by her words.

In a blink of an eye the Wolf disappeared before my eyes.

I gasped scared and searched my surroundings for the raggedy goddess.

She was nowhere to be found.

Could I have _bored_ the Bad Wolf? Great, Alma, nicely done.

Regret made his way to my stomach, now I was definitely lost. I gulped to look at the angel when I remembered that I had turned away from him.

"Bob?" I called out loud when I didn't see the statue anywhere.

What now? What could possibly be happening?

Why is everyone disappearing?

Seven hells! What choice was she talking about?!

"There's a choice you have to make. It will decide everyone's fate."

Almost tripping as I quickly turned to my right, a scream caught in my throat when I saw who had talked.

First the Weeping Angels and now this?

Brilliant.

"W-What" I blurted incredulous as I embraced myself.

I squeezed my arms around me tightly, afraid that I was starting to lose my sanity. It was hard to breathe as I pressed my arms around my chest. The indifferent posture I had held began to fall apart. Panic, paralyzing panic, kept me from reacting.

Fear tiptoed in my mind. Again.

Doctor, if I get out of this alive and if I discover that you're responsible for choosing whatever the emotion is… you better run. Faster than ever before.

'Cause you're in serious trouble!

Seven hells! Even they are talking about a choice! I cannot even ask for breakfast without questioning my entire existence. How can someone expect me to make a decision that will have such impact on other lives?!

"The woman must sleep and once she's awoken, this dimension will shatter so others may open."

Rhyming, why couldn't they speak without rhyming? They always sounded so dramatic in the TV show that I often found it funny.

However, right now, I can tell that it's much worse hearing those spooky sayings in person. Especially with three Whispermen walking towards me. And, especially when those Whispermen look exactly like the flipping Slender man!

I had to make them talk. I knew that everything they said was useful somehow. Okay, Alma, just breathe and speak. You can do this. Just react!

"What woman?!" I shouted out as I started walking backwards in a circle to keep a safe distance from them.

"Once her portal opens we will be able to flee. From his ever-lasting dreams and fantasy she'll set us all free."

Portal? What did they mean?

Could he be referring to the path, the same path that the weeping angel spoke about? The angel meant my mind though. Through my mind the path would show, he said. Is it my mind capable of opening the portal that they want?

But where would they flee to? Where would my mind take them? The angel said something about reality. What reality? My reality?!

No way! No, this is not happening!

Wait, wait. The Whispermen mentioned a '_he'_ now. They want to be free from someone's dreams and fantasy.

"What do you mean 'his dreams and fantasy', who are you talking about?!" I yelled at them. They were walking faster than before, it was hard to keep up with their pace. I had to think of something. Quickly.

"The man who runs will stop and cry when his chosen one begins to wither and die."

The man who runs? Did they mean the Doctor?

He's always running, all his life, he never stopped running since the very first day. The man has to be the Doctor.

If they can use the portal to come to my reality, does that mean the Doctor can use it too? Could that be the answer to what the Wolf had said about him having a second chance to live?

What if he was sleeping because he had regenerated? Could this be a state of sleep to the eleventh Doctor? Him living a fake life in this dimension, creating stories for himself. When all the while the real Doctor who had regenerated travelled through the universe saving people.

This is so messed up.

But, why would he stop and cry?

Who's the chosen one? Who the hell is going to wither and die?!

"What chosen one?" I yelled while I half-walked, half-stumbled backwards.

The Whispermen stopped and looked at me.

After putting a safe distance between us one more time I also stopped on my tracks and watched them carefully. My mind ready for a marathon if I had to run away.

A moment that seemed eternal passed and they hadn't done anything, just kept staring at me. I glanced around me with a faint hope to get some help. There was always someone showing up, why not now?

But I heard nothing, only silence.

Wait.

Not only silence.

There was… is someone whistling?

I frowned and half turned to my left. There was someone leaning against a tree.

It was a very long tree that had a very gnarled trunk. It was the tree I had talked to before Bob paid me a visit.

The Whispermen mimicked my movement and now they stared at the figure that stood a few meters from us. I took a deep breath and got ready to do something I hope wouldn't be a mistake.

"Who's there?" I asked with a trembled voice.

"Nice pajamas," A man's voice said.

I rolled my eyes at the unexpected tease. This was not the moment nor the place to flirt. With that thought I was now certain I knew that voice. If I was right, this dream would get even more interesting.

There were still all types of monsters appearing, yeah. Along with a huge enigma to unravel. Possibly the Doctor's life in danger and the universe, my universe at risk. But now at least, I could have fun while I ran from the ugly Slender men.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot," I mumbled.

"Although, the shorts could be… shorter. In my opinion."

The guy stepped out of the shadows with an irresistible smirk on his lips. He walked straight in my direction, looking so great with his famous long navy blue coat. To my own surprise he ignored completely the presence of the Whispermen that stood silent at my right.

"Captain Jack Harkness. At your service," He said as he took my hand and kissed it softly with his eyes still locked on mine.

I held my breath as I felt my cheeks warming. Seven hells. This dream will be the death of me.

A strong knock on my door and a yelling Kate made me stop writing. With a heavy sigh I left the notebook and the pen on my nightstand.

**You have reached the end, yay! What did you think then?**

**Was it good?**

**I hope so… well, I've locked the door this time, there's no Miss Flirt today. Sorry if you were looking forward to this moment just to chat with her. Which I'm pretty sure you weren't.**

**See you in the sixth chapter, reviews would make my day, as always.**

**Hugs! *****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow readers!**

**I am so terribly sorry for my lack of updates. University got in the way again, and I had a bit of a medical issue to deal with. But I'm good now.**

**To compensate you on your waiting, I made a bigger chapter than normal. And I will be updating again soon. I promise you darling.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta reader, I owe you a lot Sarah! And for everyone who reviewed, saved to favourites and followed this story, you're Amazing. Your support it's really important to me. I adore you guys!**

**This chapter is concentrated more on Alma's story and gives you hints on a situation that she had to deal with in her past. It's very important in this story. I hope you like it.**

**Let's see, shall we?**

**Chapter 6**

"I'm coming. No need to shout," I said as I went to grab some clothes to wear.

"You've been in there almost for three hours! What are you doing?!" Kate asked, frustrated as she opened the door to peek inside.

I was taking off my pajamas when I heard her grunting at my lack of proper outfit and how I was always late for everything. She was right this time though. I shouldn't have been writing for so long.

But what if I forgot it? I got so caught up in the dream that I had to write it. It was all beginning to make sense, in a very frightening way. It was vivid in my head, all of it. There were so many characters, so much sadness and fear and anguish. I could see it all, like a movie before my eyes. The Doctor. I talked to him by the end of dream too. I remember it.

_No! Stop thinking about it Alma_, I thought to myself.

It was better to write it all first. Then I could consider every little detail and search for anything that mattered. That's always the process. Write it first and then read it. In the end have a little monologue about the dream's meaning and after that, move to another. But firstly, I write it down. Or else I'll get the dream all jumbled in my head and that would be terrible.

I know dreams shouldn't make sense, they never did. Not to me, not until last year. But I don't talk about last year, because I can't. I fear I'll lose control one more time if I just think about it, and that cannot happen.

We're not supposed to remember our dreams, not all of them. We sometimes have unclear ones and we remember some aspects. Not for long though. It fades after some time. At least for other people, normal people. They don't know that there are other dreams. Impossibly longer ones with all the things we wished were real, like dragons and fairies and magic.

Along with those, there are also the things we do not wish to be real. Because in every good story, there has to be a good villain. Well, if you can control your mind, you can learn to remember them. They are all pressed against each other in the back of your mind, waiting for a single thought to free them.

Sometimes it's a thought, other times it's a feeling. The feeling of suspicion, love, doubt, or even fear. Obviously fear. Especially fear. The most powerful and threatening emotion of all. They are so hard to control. On rare occasions those feelings are the ones controlling you. You must never let that happen.

I mustn't let it happen, not ever again.

Bad things get loosened when your mind is in control of you. Those things paralyze all your senses, and mostly those vital instinct reactions that we get when we're in danger are no longer possible. The door opens and there's nothing you can do to close it.

You're stuck. Your reality changes. Everything turns against you.

Nightmares haunt you at first. Confusing and blurry images scaring you during the night. But you never care about those. It's normal, you tell yourself. Everyone has nightmares. It's your brain processing the daily anxieties and worries. Why bother ourselves thinking about it?

Then, the blurry pictures turn into clear scenes. You start to retain all the dreams and not even one escapes your memory. You hear noises. Someone talking during the night. Then you wake up and you hear whispering. A cold breeze passing by. Perhaps you even feel someone . . . or something touching you.

No, of course it's all in your head. It's not possible. You're just tired . . . right?

I know. Those moments scare you the most. When you don't want to believe in your own senses and you try every argument against the terrifying truth.

How can we fight our rational side? It's always trying to explain every bizarre situation, and we listen to it, obviously. We don't want to believe that there's something lingering in the dark.

It all falls apart after that, when the dreams make sense to you. Because somehow they are telling you the truth even though you keep ignoring it.

"Alma! Hurry up! You're not even dressed! You didn't even took a shower! What have you been doing?!" Kate said, pulling me out of my head and throwing her hands in the air in desperation.

"Writing," I motioned to the notebook while placing my blue shorts and shirt on the corner of my bed.

"Again?!" She exhaled as I began to put on my worn out blue jeans.

"I'm curious about this one, that's all. If I remember well, you told me to finish it. So stop complaining," I snapped back at her before dressing a dark red blouse.

"But we have a lot to do. You could do it later!" Kate replied as she jumped to my bed and stretched her hand to reach my notebook.

I shook my head with a smile and turned away from her to fetch my black leather boots and some socks.

I knew she was curious. She can never resist an impossible thing. Unfortunately, curiosity is one thing we both cannot fight. In this case, we both suspect the same. This dream is revealing itself to be impossible. Like many others I had had in the past. And boy, that's not a good thing, at all.

This dream. It wasn't just a ramble of scenes. It was like a movie. Real characters, real dialogue and it had continuity. There were no missing pieces. Even though it is Doctor Who related, I'm still afraid it's getting too clear.

There was once a time where we'd love to solve this sort of mystery. Nowadays, we only hope that they knock on someone else's doorstep.

I could hear her gasping or humming or taking deep breaths while I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. She was enjoying this dream. I could tell. She would be even more thrilled when she realized Captain Jack appeared. She loved that 21st century cowboy.

Kate always read my dreams and she liked to read them. She always said that she liked them. However, I was almost convinced that she was just being cautious during the past months. She probably thought that keeping an eye on my dreams would prevent future apocalypses.

That silly goose. She hadn't forgotten last year, I was sure of it. How could she forget anyway? Not even I had forgotten the nightmare we had been in. Sometimes I dreamt about it. After all that time, it was still unconsciously present. But those dreams I never wrote. Instead I pushed them to the far back of my mind with a faint hope that they would vanish. Just like they do with normal people.

"Are you making this up?" She asked all of a sudden, taking me by surprise.

"What?" I blurted after I finished brushing my teeth.

"It cannot be a dream, Alma. Are you making this up?" She asked once more and I could hear footsteps approaching me.

"No, I am certainly not!" I exclaimed at Kate when she appeared in the reflection of the mirror, leaning on the bathroom door.

"You're positive of that? I mean, you can just tell me if . . . you know," She muttered with a kind voice.

I closed my eyes shut at her suspicion.

She couldn't possibly be referring to _that_. We had agreed to leave it all behind us. She knew how this subject messed me up. If we even mention it, I feel as if our whole surroundings change. All of a sudden it gets hard to think rationally. We start to remember . . . and remembering is bad. So bad.

"Kate, don't push it," I hissed and finally opened my eyes to stare at her.

"Fine!" She threw her arms in the air in defence before adding, "Okay. Maybe not everything. But, the clarity of the scenes and the dialogue and description, this is too complete! You have got to be adding bits to it."

Kate raised her eyebrows at me in defiance.

"Why would I do that? You always read my notebook. You know perfectly well I write them all as they are, especially when they don't make sense because that's exactly what we want, right? Why would I change now?" I inquired tiredly and started putting on some simple make-up.

"I don't know!" She said in exasperation.

I rolled my eyes at her temperament. She was always on edge lately. Nervous about the exams probably. Or maybe it's Alex . . . what if they have been talking? What if he decides to tell her and says I knew about everything? Kate would never forgive me for hiding that from her.

I wouldn't blame her either. I knew if I was the one in her shoes, I'd rather be told everything than having people I trust lying to me.

"It's too weird. The dream, Alma, are you absolutely sure you're writing it exactly like it is?" She mumbled.

I glanced at Kate's reflection. She had her lips tight shut and wasn't looking at me. She was reading the notebook again. Besides that, she looked worried, really worried. This subject was hard for her too, I couldn't forget that.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I sighed at her suspicion.

Starting to put on a faint red lipstick after poorly applying the eyeliner and some pale brown eye shadow, I glimpsed at Kate's reflection once more.

She had her green jumper with black dots and was wearing her black jeans with her dark green high heels. Kate was beginning to look thinner. In a bad and not-so-healthy way. She had been wearing larger clothes for the past weeks, perhaps hoping people wouldn't notice. She had too many things to worry about. I knew life was being tough to her and university was harder than she expected.

Kate was never one to take things too seriously. As soon as her first year proved itself a failure, she changed her attitude toward her commitments. No more late night parties, at least not every single night of her life. No more missing classes to sleep. Or be with her boyfriend since her boyfriend was no longer. No more dragging her friends to shop instead of doing her paper work.

Still, it was not easy to keep up the rhythm and pace. Exams, financial problems, graduation, family, worrying about a future job, and well, obviously there's also Alex.

She was not sleeping much either. Lately she was having bad dreams. I knew that.

One night I had woken up after one of my own dreams and went to the kitchen to drink some water. That's when I heard crying. After a while I noticed it was coming from Kate's room. I peeked inside her bedroom and realized it was her. From her inaudible whimpers there was one specific word coming out repeatedly.

"Alex".

Even in her sleep he comes to bother her. When will he leave her be? That selfish bastard. He probably still tries to talk to her. Stupid, coward men always do that. When we're finally moving on, there they are to stop us. A message through a friend, a message on the phone, a message on Facebook, a phone call or even an unexpected visit at our place.

Every damn time.

"Are you okay?" I muttered as I turned and leaned back on the bathroom counter to face her.

Kate eyed me for a brief moment and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but ended up closing it without a word coming out.

I crossed my arms around my chest and raised one eyebrow at her. No way was she getting out of this one. If she could shoot me endless questions, then I could do the same. I've had enough of her little theatre. I wanted answers.

"Cat. There's something wrong," I stated, showing no doubts.

"Yeah, there is," Kate managed to say after a while.

I waited for her to finish. She passed her eyes anxiously to my notebook and kept her mouth shut.

It felt like a whole eternity passed by and the air between us began to change awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and pretended to cough to catch her attention. My attempt revealed itself a failure. So I swung myself forward and snatched my notebook from her hands. I could hear her shouting at me as I fled to the living room in a run.

"You're going to explain what's wrong!" I blurted as I protected myself behind one of our black leather couches.

Kate tried to grab me once more and as soon as she jumped behind the couch, I ran and put our marble kitchen counter between us. She looked fiercely amused as she chased after me. I heard her swear when one of her high heels got her stuck between the couches.

"I'm fine!" She snarled and tried in vain to take the notebook from me.

"You're not fooling me, sweetie!" I laughed at her frustration and winked at her.

Kate sighed and raised her hands in defeat and I lifted my chin up waiting for her to talk.

"It's you, Alma . . . your story," She began with a shake of her head.

"Sorry, what?" I asked after a while.

I wasn't expecting that. I was hoping she would talk about whatever has been bothering her and I was hoping that she would say Alex so that we could talk. And maybe, just maybe, I'd finally gather the courage to tell her the truth and wish she would find it in her to forgive me for hiding that from her.

"It's making too much sense. Your dreams, they were so much normal again. But lately . . . they're different. And this one . . . it's getting scary, Alma. Remember last year? I feel like . . . it's happening again," Cat said in a low voice.

A shiver raised all my hair from my arms and suddenly I felt terrified. My little bubble of protection exploded. The air itself changed around us. It was heavier and it made it hard to breathe.

Why did she had to say it? We were okay. This was starting to fade away. Except for the bad dreams, we hadn't had any weird or spooky situations.

From the moment Kate said those words, from the moment she spoke about it . . . it stopped being an old dream. It stopped being just an unclear memory. It was real, and I became something I feared the most. Once again, I was vulnerable.

Kate promised me she wouldn't talk about this ever again. We had buried this topic and I had forgot it all. I had made a vow to myself that whatever happened in my life, I wouldn't use this to justify it. I would always attend to my rational side and this would end up proving itself a fake memory. Something I wasn't sure that had happened, maybe I had dreamt it. So, I made it work.

The first few weeks were tough. I hardly slept, coffee had become my best friend.

Kate wouldn't sleep as well. We shared the same bed and watched movies all night long. After some time we even started using that time to study. We slept during the afternoons, after university we would come home and sleep a little, just a few hours. Never more than four. It was hardly enough to dream and seeing that we were always so tired, sleep came instantly. Our minds stopped wandering off to distant lands and memories.

We invited people over, our small group of friends mostly. They always got us distracted fortunately and after what it looked like an eternity (in fact it was more like seven or eight months) we began to sleep during the night. Give it more two months, we stopped sleeping in the same bedroom and finally got control of our lives. We didn't think about it anymore and the dark stopped frightening us. Kate would say that it was mostly because we had all sorts of lights everywhere. I like to think that she was wrong, perhaps we made it through due to our strongly rational minds.

She wasn't going to bring that madness back, no damn way.

I sighed and chuckled to lighten the conversation. Although Kate was frowning at my reaction and kept her deep green eyes stuck on my face like I was some sort of experiment. I hated that look more than anything.

I couldn't stand having attention brought on myself. It was excruciating. My lungs wouldn't work well, it was difficult to give Cat confidence when she took it all away with her crazy suspicion. I simply felt wrong. Almost like there was nothing in my body and mind that would be fit enough for this world.

"Yeah, well, on the opposite, you are not making any sense," I threw at her to change the subject.

She was about to speak again and I knew damn well she wouldn't leave this alone. So nope Kate, we're not doing this, not again.

"Stop it! You're not eating and you're not sleeping. So, I want to know what in seven hells is going on," I questioned her firmly.

Kate couldn't handle angry people. She would do whatever she could to make things alright. Maybe she would listen and answer my questions for once.

"Alright! But we have shopping to do. And look, it's almost midday!" She exclaimed with exasperation.

I quickly glanced at the white clock that stood on the little free space of wall between our bedroom doors. How could it be midday already? Good gracious, how long had I been writing? I seriously had to control myself. The memories were so colourful that I could remember everything, even more than the previous dream. It was getting complicated to stop myself from writing them, but I felt like I had to make them permanent in my notebook or else I would forget.

Okay, Alma, for your good sake and Kate's, you need to think. These strange impulses are not taking your life away.

"Well, we can sort this out now and do the shopping after. The faster you spit it out, the better, because I'm not delaying this again," I stated with a smile.

With a quick movement she turned and launched herself on the bigger couch, stretching her body along the leather surface and groaning like a trapped animal. I walked quietly to sit on the couch positioned on her right and couldn't help a frown when I saw her expression. She had her slightly orange hair covering part of her face but her eyes followed me until I sat. Green eyes that were clearly in pain . . . for a brief moment I thought I saw some tears forming.

Kate never liked to show her vulnerable side, just like me, she couldn't deal with emotional situations. We didn't know if it was due to our robot side not being capable of handling those moments or, two, we didn't have it in ourselves to manage anything serious, especially if it meant taking our lives seriously. Perhaps we feared that once we took it seriously there wouldn't be a thing in the world strong enough to stop our stupid tears.

We only opened our emotions when we watched our TV shows, or when we read a book. Or on rare occasions when a random sad new passed in the television and we would get emotional for remembering an old unfortunate memory. But never because something bad had happened to us.

For example, when Alex broke up with Kate, she cried. I knew she had cried but not because I saw her crying, I just heard her sometimes in her bedroom. We always did that, deal with our pain silently. The most comfortable way we had was always in silence. Fearing we might bother ourselves too much if we talked about our personal stuff with others.

Well, there was always the alternative. Perhaps we didn't feel like it mattered. Talking about it. Maybe it doesn't matter as much as we think. Maybe it won't help as much as people say. Maybe it's not important to let our insides out. What's the point in doing that? We will be sad, and we will make our friends and family sad. And all that for what? So that we can feel like we're able to move on?

No. 'Cause there's no such thing.

We move on without talking about it. In my opinion that's what people use as an excuse to share their sadness and anguish. To lighten up your burden by allowing others to suffer with you doesn't make it easy to forget or even heal your pain. In fact, it makes everything so much worse. At least, that's what it did to me.

"I'm not okay," Kate finally said between sniffles.

**You've reached the end of another chapter! Congrats to you sweetie!**

**How does it feel? Did you like this one?**

**What's your opinion on what happened to Alma and Kate?**

**I want to you hear you all, please. Leave me a review, will you?**

**Thanks so much for keeping up with the story!**

'**Till next chapter love! *** **


End file.
